The best (or worst) camping trip ever
by Tira's partner 'n' crime
Summary: Ch.1 is name Thinking of a vacation to go, forgive me. Team Avatar and Ari and his friends got sent to the Camp Kibon. What can go wrong with Stan, Rosalyn, and General Iroh being their leaders. A lot of stuff, Omg. Rated T


**Me : Welcome to Camp Kibon. Your good idea to send kids to summer camp. *bears roaring and other kids peeing their pants ***

**Ari : Summer Camp!?**

**Asami: *faints***

**Me: P.s I don't own anything! The following story is a Legend of Korra and Okage crossover. Pairs are MarleneXAri, MakoXKorra, BolinXAsami, EprosXLinda, TahnoXAnnie and OMG RosalynXIroh**

* * *

**Ari's pov**

**Setting: At Ari's house**

"Kids, come down to the dinning room," Mom said waking us up with pancakes with sausages.

Me and my little sister Annie changed into our regular clothes and ran down stairs to the dining room for a family breakfast along with mom, dad, grandmother, and grandfather to bond as a family.

"It's so great to have a family breakfast, is it?" Mom asked while we were all eating breakfast.

"Indeed, right kids?" Dad asked us both.

Annie nodded saying, " Yep it is." I just nodded and didn't say anything.

_What's with my family today, mom decides on a family breakfast, school is over thank spirits, and if we're doing anything this summer, I'm just going to be bored because I'm not going anywhere, but out with my girlfriend Marlene, _I thought while eating.

" Hey dad, can we go to Lischero, please?" Annie asked begging with that same old puppy dog eyes.

After Annie's stupid irritating question with puppy dog eyes, we all got finish eating and mom gather up all the dishes and began washing them one by one.

" Wait, me and your mother will discuss our vacation," Dad answered to Annie's question, "in the mean time, you guys can go to Tenel and see your friends while I'll be heading of to work." He gave mom a kiss on her cheek and went out the door.

" Come on, Ari, you don't want to miss your girlfriend Marlene, lady-killer," Annie said giving me that lame old nickname.

All the of us left to head over to Tenel with me with a neutral face and Annie skipping.

"Have a good day," mom said.

* * *

**Korra's pov **

**Setting: The Air Temple**

" Breakfast is ready," Pema, Tenzin's wife, said waking me and my friends up.

Me, followed by boyfriend Mako, his little brother Bolin, his new girlfriend aka Mako's ex Asami Sato, and the air babies Meelo, Jinora, and Ikki heading to the dinning room where Tenzin, Pema, and baby Rohan were all here along with some steam buns, curry which was awkward and some water.

" I'm starving, let's eat," Bolin said beginning to takes some steam buns and eat.

" Hang on, little brother, leave room for us," Mako told him laughing.

For that, Bolin left some steam buns us. I tried to get so food, but Mako kindly fixed my plate.

" Here you go," Mako said kissing my forehead.

"This is gross, yuck," Meelo interrupt complain.

" Meelo continue eating and leave them alone," Tenzin ordered the toddler as he continue eating.

_I wonder what we're going to do this summer, I stopped Amon's Revolution, now I want to go to a hot spring or the beach, _I thought to myself smiling.

" Daddy, can we go to the hot spring or like to the beach this summer?" Jinora asked.

"Jinora, be patient and me and your mother will discuss about this later, right now I need to head to work," Tenzin replied.

Jinora nodded and continued eating her food.

_The beach would be nice, but hot spring would better since they have a hotel for Pema, Tenzin and Rohan," _I thought.

After all of us ate, Pema and Asami gather the dishes and headed to the kitchen to wash them, Bolin yawned and headed back to his dorm, Tenzin headed back to Republic City for a meeting, the air babies headed back to Pema and Tenzin's room, and Mako gave me a kiss on my cheek and headed to our rooms.

* * *

** Stan's pov**

**Setting: Camp Kibon. A/N: This can go bad and there's a " Help Wanted " sigh**

" There is no way I'm getting a job with fat butt's," I scold at James.

"And I'm not having a job with King Faker," Rosalyn aka fat butt said.

"Please master and Rosalyn, please work together," my butler James pleaded.

" You guys have to, it's the only way" said this so call general.

I couldn't believe this argh! Moi, Evil King Stanley Hithat Trindad XIV, the reincarnation of Evil King Gohma, work with a big butt hero jerk Rosalyn and general.

" I would only with you General who are you?" Rosalyn asked getting distracted.

"My name General Iroh," he introduced himself with that stupid bow of his.

" I'm Rosalyn, and this is Stan the jerk evil king," Rosalyn said. gazing at his eyes.

" Hey, General Lover boy and Miss. Fanny pack," I yelled out.

"You need to sigh in, guys," James said interrupting there moment of love, eew.

All three of us finally sigh in to this amazing camp.

_This will be a fun time, wait till slave sees me like this, he'll pee his pants,_ I thought smirking.

" What are you smirking at, Stanley?" Rosalyn asked crossing her arms.

" None of your business, now shut up and let's go," I said glaring with my yellow eyes at her.

That stupid attitude and big butt of her.

* * *

**A/N: Finished up Ch.1, this will go horribly bad. Dun Dun DUUUUUUU. Please review and see if you want to do Ch.2. **


End file.
